User talk:0Lucian
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Adopt a Newb page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 01:34, May 8, 2015 (UTC) hey I saw your comment on the adopt a newb page and I was thinking I could help you but not adopt you cause I've got my own newb (at the moment) so if you have any questions just ask me "Destruction is my middle name." —JamesD16 ~ Thanks! If I have any questions I’ll let you know. 0Lucian (talk) 17:11, May 9, 2015 (UTC)Lucian  Hi Lucian! Hi Lucian! It's great to hear that you want me as your mentor. I'll sign us up now. First thing: Remember to give your message a headline and sign it in the end of the message. If you want to, you can go to Custom Signatures and ask someone to make a nice signature for you. Second thing: Right now you're on the entry level, which means you can have 1 demigod. Once you get your first demigod claimed, you begin to level up. After 1 week you'll become level 1 and after 2 weeks you'll become level 2 and so on.... The whole claiming process can be really confusing and hard, but I'm here to help you through the whole thing. A good place to start is here. Just follow the guide, and start making your claim. If you have any questions, ask me. Send me an IM or get on the chat (It's way easier to get on chat than sending IM to each other)! Your claim Hi Lucian! Okay, I've looked on your claim and it's a good start! First: I've just edited your claim a little bit, so it's nicer to look at :-) I hope it's okay! Second: On this page we have camp demigods and BC (Broken Covenant) demigods. Khione doesn't have a cabin in the camp, so if you make a child of Khione, he has to be a BC demigod. And you can't make BC demigods before you reach level 3 (I think).. So you have to choose Poseidon (if you still want him as the god parent). And if your demigod is a child of one of the big 3 (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) they have to be attacked before they turn 11. Third: Make sure to make all the details very specific and always remember to mention his age (fx with his first monter attack). You have to mention what monster he's beeing attacked by. You can see the list here (It has to be one of the easy monsters) Fourth: You can just write the history as your first choice of god parent (This time it has to be Poseidon). Your demigod will always get claimed as the child of your first choice god parent unless the cabin is full (Right now Boreas' cabin is the only full) That's what I have to say for now. What's up? Hi Lucian! How's life? You seem a little bit inactive. It would be nice if you told me how your claim is going :-) I'm on the chat almost all the time, so if you want to contact me, it would be nice if you did it there :-) You can send me an IM too if you're not so much on the chat. I hope you're going to write to me soon!